


真实错觉

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “你注定要委屈一下，栽在我手里。”





	真实错觉

**Author's Note:**

> 假/孕要素 有chanru情节 批话比较多
> 
> 全篇粗森 描写尺度大 我是坏人
> 
> ABO设定 林木信息素alpha x 雨水信息素omega

王柳羿不对劲。  
高振宁来敲喻文波房门的时候只是言简意赅地丢下这么一句话，表情平静中夹杂着一丝复杂，把将将睡醒的alpha吓了一跳还以为自己干了什么伤天害理的事即将受到正义制裁。  
“倒够猛的，不戴套子不吃药就敢把人往床上带，带出事儿了吧。你自己看着办。”  
从楼上到楼下房间只需要几步路的功夫，正当大好年华一身精力无处安放的喻文波却觉得自己花了好几小时来接受beta打野尽职尽责的omega科普。总结一下也没什么，浓缩一下就是四个字——假孕反应。  
假孕反应恰如其名，是omega群体在被完全标记后有可能会产生的错觉状态。明明戴了套吃了药却依旧觉得怀孕，身体自然开始为虚无缥缈的孩子降临做好准备，比如小腹隆起、在性事方面渴求增高更需要alpha的信息素抚慰，更有甚者胸口会鼓胀，大部分女性omega及小部分男性omega会有产乳现象出现。  
喻文波听着这话呼吸一滞，不由自主就想起来上个月他们完全标记后的第二个发情期王柳羿软声叫他不要戴套直接操进来事后又舔舔指尖冲他笑扬手把避孕药丢进垃圾桶的样子，登时下楼时最后一个台阶没踩稳差点亲吻地面。  
惊慌有助于人迅速清醒，骤然加快的心跳使被惊愕控制了思想的alpha回想起一些容易引起情绪更大波动的事实。  
“你们怎么给他做的检查？！”  
林木信息素在alpha信息素里并不属于浓烈一派，攻击性也不强烈，然而这气味到底走什么风格归根结底还是因人而异。清晨拂过林间的风也可以轻而易举在海面搅动风云，柔和的气息也能在瞬间凝聚成最尖锐的一点对人神经造成威慑最大的压迫。  
那是喻文波为数不多的锐利时刻，眼神像匹独狼，像能随时亮出獠牙给予敢染指自己omega的妄人致命一击。  
可惜高振宁是个beta，对信息素这方面百分百免疫。他只是把人带到房门前，贴心地往人手里塞了盒药又拍拍队内弟弟的肩膀。  
“omega做的检查，没告诉他，怕说了也不信。假帮你请了。”  
果然关键时刻打野还是挺靠谱。喻文波低声说了句谢谢，在东北男人转身离去的下一秒右手按下门把。  
顷刻之间，倾盆暴雨把他淹没了。

 

房间里充斥信息素的味道，像春天的第一场雨。凉森森里面夹杂着毫不掩饰的甜，气味的来源把自己裹在被子里蜷着，缩成一个毫无安全感的姿势。  
很小很小的一只，好像捞起来搂进怀里亲一亲就能把人放进口袋里带回家。叫他只能整天乖乖地用温顺的眼神看着自己，想做什么就做什么，不用担心这副场面被人撞破，也不担心自己会因为别人为他检查身体而险些让情绪和信息素一起失控。虽然即使不因为前面那件事，已经建立联结的omega失控的信息素也足以摧毁所有理智。  
喻文波小心翼翼将被子掀起一角，令人血脉贲张的画面不带一丝停留就这样霸道的抢占他所有视线。  
现在天气已经开始回暖，基地里外套罩短袖的穿搭不少，王柳羿也是拥抱早期春风的成员之一，现在那件平时瞧着就贴身的短袖被掀起到极上面，再动动手就能让人张口叼住，官方知识诚不我欺，少年本来平顺的胸口现在隆起一个圆润的弧度，尤为突出的一点更是发涨，是平日所没有的熟透果实样的深红，好像稍稍用手碰一碰就能瞧见有白色的液体从顶端冒出来，柔和又甜美。  
Omega下面依旧不着寸缕，昂扬的性器快紧贴着小腹，秀气性器的主人试图用身体与身下床单布料的磨蹭得到些许缓解，很显然于事无补。汗湿的头发有几缕凌乱的贴在额角，像刚被人狠狠地玩过一通。眼睛半眯着像只猫，不过喻文波估计就算他的好蓝哥现在就算睁开眼睛也分不清到底是谁在他身边。  
这不就是你的问题了吗，不让我戴套自己又不吃药，非要往花了玩。平时一本正经精致男孩，到了床上就放的这么开，谁不想往你里面射呢，射满就最好了吧，里里外外都是我制造出来的印记。明知道自己发情期来得猛还这么迫切的要产生这种幻觉，万一不在基地怎么办，万一来的人不是我怎么办。  
你知不知道如果刚才不是omega而是beta或者alpha给你做检查，我真的没法控制自己冲出去不问因果先给他一拳的冲动？是了，你根本不知道。你只会在这儿一声不吭的就把我撩硬了。  
喻文波是很气，但他越气就越逼着自己冷静，甚至还强行扯出个笑。手顺着人纤瘦的脚踝一路向上摸，直到与湿润柔软的穴口相接触才停止。  
王柳羿身量到底摆在那儿，小腹隆起一点并不影响整体观感，依旧是四肢纤细不堪盈盈一握的样子。脚踝那块骨头是突出的，摸起来有点硌手。这人太瘦了，就算身体因为假孕反应稍稍有点肿也一样。皮肤本来就白，薄薄那一层让淡青色的血管浮在上面，脆弱又诱人。  
看起来假性怀孕确实对于王柳羿来说是很真实的错觉，那处先前死死含着alpha物事的地方比起发情期时还要更软一点，泛着不正常的淫靡颜色，稍稍用指尖碰一碰按一按就能听见水声了。再用点力气就能感受到软肉殷勤地包裹过来，嘬着入侵的异物发出邀请。  
这就热情的过头了，甚至带点欲求不满的味道。佯装柳下惠的人实在演不下去，抬手轻轻地照着人臀部就是一下。  
到底是没舍得使大劲，不疼，就是把人惊了一下，迷迷糊糊还没睁开呀先被信息素灌了个够，登时防卫姿态也没了只顾着往草木气味的来源身边蹭。  
在孕期的omega身体相较先前会变得更软，如卧绵上还真不是只出现在典籍里的形容。说的再通俗一点就是大部分时间处于发情期，对alpha信息素的需要达到了迫切和必要的顶峰。如果不是因为怕伤害到肚子里的小生命，绝大部分alpha会在这段时期被榨干。  
温热又柔软的身子就在怀里，哪怕后面还充盈着情液，王柳羿嘴上也不舍得饶人。极轻极缓慢一下下说着你这次慢一点呀会弄疼的。得，小傻子还以为自己肚里真多了个东西，不想直说还在这儿说什么弄疼不弄疼。  
怎么可能轻一点慢一点呢，毕竟治疗假孕症状嘛，猛药见效快。  
向来流传着孕期omega会比发情期还要粘人外加欲望增强的传闻，喻文波也就在现在才真正认识到这绝非传闻。他想到之前见过的因为放置太久而熟得过头的甜葡萄，齁到发腻又带着将有未有的酒香。王柳羿这个酒精过敏的人不费半点力气就把他的alpha用信息素和身体的殷切反应灌晕了。  
想要他，想翻来覆去的和他从天亮做到天黑。  
喻文波急切，可是又好奇。揣了个崽之后和平时到底有什么不一样呢，比平时软又是多软呢，自己的东西明明很硬了，可手就是控制不住想先去探探。  
真的很软，好像提前做过了扩张一样，全埋进去也不会有阻碍。肉褶像被熨过一样，用指腹压一压就能按开，湿软又缠人。穴口泛起的颜色又有点发粉，嫩生生的像没被人用过。  
这就让omega喘的更厉害了，他完全不知道这一次自己的alpha为什么这么有耐心，莫名其妙在役期间多了个孩子这事儿也叫他心里一阵阵慌。  
玩脱了啊...  
但也顾不得想那么多。浑身都湿淋淋的，可就这样还是发烫。只是被人用手摸一模就觉得快感有点没法接受了，发抖时睫毛都在打颤，胸口涨得发麻发疼，属于自己的那玩意儿还随时预备着高潮一波，只差一个刺激的高潮点。  
喻文波很痛快地给了他这个高潮的机会，alpha曾在键盘上灵活跃动的手指捏住乳尖的一刹那就把自己的omega送上巅峰。动作和王柳羿的呜咽同时响起，其实呜咽都称不上，是受欺负了那种要哭又不敢哭的委屈控诉。  
都这种情况了还要玩...  
刚射出的浊液把一切都弄的乱七八糟。人就是要玩王柳羿也没办法出声喊停，喻文波盯着他胸口那鼓胀的眼神露骨又沾着荤腥。开口说话不像调情更像调笑也把他说的耳朵发红，不遗余力散发着热。  
“蓝哥给我吸一口呗。”  
真他妈畜生。Omega在心里弱声弱气地骂，身体却很诚实地不由自主往那边靠，近乎不知廉耻地把那撑起一个饱满弧度的地方往人嘴边送。他没想到自己只是被人用口唇包裹住右边胸口那一点再用舌头点点就又硬了，接连而来两波高潮让人无暇思考，只能把头埋进快感操纵者的颈窝借以遮盖失控表情。  
真到吸的时候就更要命了，过电一样从胸口舒服到脚趾尖不由自主曲起发抖，王柳羿只想着把头向后仰过去，童话故事里被猎人大网捕获的垂死天鹅一样放弃挣扎坠入深渊。  
就...就这么射了。还没过多长时间，也就只有五分钟左右就射了两次，甚至还有一点弄到对方的衣服上，晕开一小块白色的痕迹。后面怎么办呢...还没有进来呢。  
酸胀倒是缓解了，左侧传来的不均衡感又钝刀子割肉折磨人，逼的素来好面子的小辅助要放弃脸面开口求饶。  
“你别...别只顾着这一边，呜...”  
喻文波这时候倒真是从善如流，点点头又去照顾左边。手上也不闲着，就着淋漓的情液再往里面摸，把自己的omega玩的上面下面都哭地一塌糊涂。雨水气息就这一点不好，太潮湿，蒸得人思想不在正常轨迹，平时一本正经的样子统统丢远。  
床上还当人可就真是只有天上有的圣人了。

 

“就这么想怀我的种？”  
手放在小腹上游移着抚摸的动作很温柔，甚至有点痒。如果忽略alpha与omega下身的交缠这大概是一副非常温馨的画面，然而不巧，恰恰是最不温柔的画面最成主角。  
Alpha的尺寸都惊人，喻文波当然不例外。哪怕现在耐着性子一点一点顺应穴肉往里进场面也骇人。王柳羿也好奇自己为什么能吞进这么狰狞的家伙，咬着嘴唇甚至还用手去帮忙。  
为虎作伥，自己帮着人欺负自己。哪儿找这么傻的人去。偏偏王柳羿还要不服输得更傻一点，被人按着手腕制在床上动弹不得还要对方才的荤话表示认同地小幅度点头。不是勾引是什么，就算你知道这人没真怀，你还能忍着不让他真怀？  
有这一下进入就更顺畅，两具肉体契合度很高，这次甚至都没用润滑剂。孕期omega身体里怎么会有这么多的水大概是个永远的迷，喻文波看着自己器物上微微跳动的青筋，觉得今天他非得死王柳羿身上不可。  
他的蓝哥从来没这么顺从过他，甚至会主动索取一个绵长的吻。牙套这种亲吻杀手都不是问题，唇齿间只留下彼此信息素不突兀又恰到好处调动起情欲的味道。  
亲的太久连嘴唇都有点发肿，泛着不正常的光泽。怀揣着子虚乌有新生命的omega眼神都涣散了，欲海里一叶扁舟般由人摆弄不知要驶向何方。真的不是他太恬不知耻，和有情人做快乐事世间多少人求而不得。他有何理由深陷却不沉迷。  
“咬这么紧，一会儿全都给你，听话点...明天帮你请假。”  
语气很温柔，跟他们之前去看望小朋友的时候喻文波难得哄人时一模一样，怀孕期间生殖腔口会本能关闭，假孕也会出现同样症状，只不过那种封锁力度不高，稍微狠心顶一顶还是能进去的。喻文波自然得把握好度，不敢一下就破开肉膜，但留了力的顶撞除了把omega的喘息逼的一度高过一度之外别无它用。  
王柳羿捂着小腹那一块仿佛能感受到新生命的动向，上位者太过疾风暴雨的冲撞让他除了无意识的讨饶之外说不出其他话，先前准备好的叫他慢一点温柔一点的说辞派不上用场。  
喻文波今天不对劲，他就是抱着把自己玩坏这个念头来的。可现在和平时不一样了啊...不带一点怜惜地，分开两腿就一门心思照着生殖腔顶，其实不用这样也会有的，这不就已经有了...  
Alpha当然不知道自己的小男友脑子里在想什么乱七八糟的东西，他作孽一样含着那殷红的乳尖，一只手扣着人的腰，空出另一手去照顾另一边的肉粒，模样那么好看又偏偏长了个尺寸那么大的东西，做爱的时候又这么凶，要把人攒进自己骨血里一样的用力。  
穴里的嫩肉都被他玩的毫无廉耻地主动吸吮挽留快乐，被亵玩地几近失控的人从求饶变成喘息，从喘息变成低声呜咽，再到最后哭哑了嗓子近似尖叫。  
“喻文波，喻文波你不能了...”  
本能对于幼子的保护会让omega爆发出非同一般的力量，喻文波手腕被人狠狠地掐住忍不住倒吸一口凉气，差点带着人一起从床上滚下来。  
这才是玩脱了。  
直接告诉人这个事实是不可能的，毕竟言传不如身教。稍微再放一点信息素，性器顶端抵着生殖腔入口，再用最低沉的声音一字一顿的把事实展现给人看才是上上策。  
“如果你真有了的话，我现在应该能顶到他。”  
但是没有。  
所以真的就是错觉，是天时地利人和下的一场闹剧。不知道该称得上万幸还是不幸。王柳羿说不上难过，只是有点怅然若失。丢掉避孕药时候那种阴暗的想法又沿着思想的边缘攀爬上来——  
他曾经有那么一瞬间是恶毒的想着，如果真的有了孩子，自己跟喻文波才是真真正正地再没有一刀两断的可能性。可是刚看着那两片药落进垃圾桶他就后悔了，他不只是拿自己在玩，他甚至背上喻文波的职业生涯做一场毫无意义的忠心证明。  
所以最后他狼狈地逃回自己房间，手还抖着就把新翻出的药片生生塞进嘴里向下咽。发觉自己身体开始有怀孕反应的时候更是慌得不知道怎么办才好，浮肿一日比一日严重，信息素一天比一天紊乱，一拖再拖终于到了避无可避的一天。  
所以知道这是假孕反应的时候，他第一反应竟然是庆幸，而后才是遗憾、不安。但喻文波偏偏又察觉到他情绪的变化，抚摸着他光裸的背脊一句一句净是安慰。  
也难为他，能从一万句素质话里挑出仅有的一点温柔给自己。王柳羿终于确信这个事实，自己百般不好万种不妙，可喻文波真就这样无可救药爱上他。鼻子有点酸，应该是想哭的，可又实在很快乐，交媾的快感让人无暇再伤春悲秋。  
“都觉得自己怀了还夹这么紧，一会儿射给你接不接得住？”  
生殖腔终于被破开，老实说感觉并不好，有点麻更有点疼。刚才本来就眼眶发红的小辅助直接眼泪汪汪又埋怨着瞪人一眼，轻轻说一句疼，又骂：你这乱七八糟的话能不能少一点。  
不能，爷对你的爱就像这话，滔滔不绝。  
喻文波笑起来的样子真的很好看，和之前在门口暴戾的孤狼完全建立不起关系。然而他也就是被粉丝成为柴犬和看样子属于小奶狗那一派，这个年纪正是精力多到无处安放的时候，上面亲一亲，揉揉人有点肿了的手腕，下面却痛痛快快地把他口中哥哥的肚子射满，再不紧不慢的退出来。  
这次隆起就不是因为什么狗屁错觉了。他是货真价实让自己的小爱人装了一肚子属于他的东西，从内到外都是自己的记号。淫靡又凌乱，偏偏赏心悦目得很。在这方面alpha大多都有点不可言说的奇怪占有欲癖好。  
“操，一滴都不舍得漏，想揣几个？”  
“都说你像兔子，那就给爷生窝兔子呗，没事儿，能养。”  
先前就说过，王柳羿四肢纤细这事儿没因为揣崽这个错觉而改变，现在的场面更能凸显这点。那两条腿平日里裹在队服的裤子里就叫人遐想连连，何况是现在毫无遮盖的绞在一起，还有点打抖却依旧坚持要把射进来的东西存好。Omega被这话吓得一激灵，腿不由自主就分开一点，白色液体顺着腿根那点已经被磨得发红的软肉向下淌，画面别提有多刺激。  
“退役之后你想...怎么都可以。”

 

情事过后要面子的宝蓝选手在无良alpha怀里醒来时回忆起自己刚才的表现，只觉得天雷降世把自己劈昏过去才好，慌乱之下正往大尾巴狼怀里钻，果不其然被被惊醒的小狼崽子按在床头又亲了一通。  
做了一晚上第二天早上起来还是好看，喻文波这人让王柳羿完美诠释什么叫色令智昏。  
这谁拒绝得了啊。  
草木气息伴着亲吻覆盖过来的时候，王柳羿觉得自己嘴里多了两粒药片，同时也清晰地听到身上人近似咬牙切齿的一句话。  
“吃药不好以后爷戴套，王柳羿你也别给爷弄这假怀真怀的，等退役之后你哪晚上都甭想安生过，等着把腿分开求我进来吧……你自找的。”

 

世间万物都可能是错觉，唯独爱情不一样。  
爱情是天时地利下需要对的人的迷信。  
而我只是因为你。

**Author's Note:**

> 是没有情趣更开不出什么有水平的车的我，大家看着开心就好。


End file.
